Ranma 12: Here Come's A New Challanger
by RPGmastar
Summary: It's never a quiet day at Nerima but things get even weirder when a strange boy appears bring with him ghost, aliens, gods, demons and time travel. Yep it's just another average day for Ranma. RanmaXShampoo
1. Para one: Here comes a new challanger

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. If I did I wouldn't be writing a FANFICTION now would I. All characters belong to their creaters. Don't even try to sue me, I got no money.

The night air was cool and soothing. The sky full of glowing stars from millions of miles away. It was a peaceful night in the forest, but alas this would not last much longer. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A loud scream broke through the peacefull night as a bright light appeared in the middle of the huge forest. The animals ran as far from the unnatural light as possible, afraid of what dangers it might bring. In the center of the mysterious glow was a single figure. A human. He was about five feet and ten inches tall. He wore no a white undershirt along with a longsleeve leather jacket. His long jeans were as black as his his spikey hair. He had a reverse blade strapped on his hips. His face showed that he was in a lot of pain. He screamed out in agrony again as the light grew bigger. Suddenly the light faded and the boy fell to his knees breathing heavy. He smiled as he struggled to get up and walked towards his camp. "I..I finally did it. I can finally pump up my ki by one hundred percent. Now I can head to Nerima. Heh she'll be surprised to see me after all these years." The boy picked up his backpack and left.

Para one: Here comes a new challanger

The day was normal or as normal as a city with a boy that can turn into a girl, a amazon and a traveler with a sense of direction worse then a retard baby kitten that was just born five seconds ago can be. Ranma ran as fast as he could as akane, Shampoo and Ukyo chased after him. "Why does this always happen to me? Aw crap here comes pig boy." Ryoga had suddenly appeared in front of Ranma. He barely had enough time too move out the way as Ranma continued running from the girls. "Airen ask Shampoo to date yes?" "Hentai no baka!" "Wait up Ranchan!" With all the crazyness happening in the city, everyone failed to notice the strange boy appear from thin air. It was just another day at Nerima.

"I swear Karma is out to get me. Why does this only happen to me?" Just as Ranma turned the corner he felt a hand grasp the neck of his shirt. Quickly he was hidden behind a dumpster. He held his breath as he watched the girls continue running . As soon as they were out of view he released his breath and turned to thank the person who just saved him. "Thanks for saving my hide back there. Those girls never leave me alone." The person next to him was around his age, maybe a year older. "No problem I know how it feels to have girls chase after you."

It was late in the afternoon when the girls finally calmed down and were currently walking around out of boredom. By the time Ranma came back they were too tired to chase after him again so they just walked back towards the cat cafe. just another normal day for Nerimas wercking crew. They hadn't even moved ten steps when a giant explosion erupted from the ground. Everyone stopped to see if this explosion was another person out to defeat Ranma or marry him. "Finally found you after all this time. Now I can finally fullfil my promise." The voice was that of a boy causing Ranma to groan thinking he had another rival to battle. In the center of the explosion stood the same boy who was at the forest earlier. "It's been along time since I last saw you Shampoo." The crew had no idea what was going on, usually when someone makes an entrance like that their usually after Ranma not Shampoo. "The hell? Who are you?" Ranma asked the boy not noticing Shampoo's face had the look of somebody who just found a hundred dollar bill. " My name is Wa tar but I like to be called Koji. You wouldn't be Ranma would you?" Koji look quizlly (Is That even a freaking word?) "What's it to ya? Wanna start something?" Koji smiled as he walked right in front of him and Shampoo. "I have to say you have to be the best catch my baby sister could of caught. Right Shampoo?" "WHA!" Everyone looked at both Koji and Shampoo in surprise. Ranma was the first to recover and speak. "Shampoo has a brother? I didn't see you at the village." Shampoo smiled at Ranma before she answered him. "That's because Shampoo's brother is banished for learning forbidden Amazon techniques. " "Really?" "No he just scared of wife." At this Koji became scared and started looking around him as if looking for hitmen. "Sis don't say that word, you know she always appears when you say the W " Just then a loud yell was heard and Koji dissappeared. "Airen!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How you like. Yeah it's bad I know but just bear with me k I promise to make it better. Tell me if you like it or not.


	2. Author's Note

Hello my royal readers....all 2 and a half of you. (Steve, sorry about the sword accident. Totally my bad.)

After god knows how many years of inactivity, I am back to say BEEP YOU MOTHER BEEPER!

...

...

...

wait....this isn't

(sweat drop)

sorry bout that. Anyways, I know I haven't been writing for years on this site. I've been busy with stuff. Family issues, girlfriend issues (nothing major just some minor stuff like the bathroom argument.) and I've been working on a real novel that revolves around a young thief who's goal is to steal the tears of a goddess. I'm like 200 pages into it (after 45 rewrites).

After all this time I finally gathered the nerv (hah Evagelion joke.) to officially put all of my stories on Hiatus. Note that I will get back to them (in fact I got rewrites and updated chapters on my hard drive) but for now I will not be posting except for one shots and mini chapters kinda like my things you would not see in Ranma 1/2. Anyone who wants to can adopt my stories and make write them. (just pm me and send along a rough draft of how you would make the plot go. Most likely I'll approve and post the links for others to find.) Once again I will say this: I WILL COME BACK TO MY STORIES!!! The adopting thing is just so people don't have to wait 50 years for me to update.

And now: a challenge!

I've seen many crossovers where Shinji Ikari is raised by other characters but I have never seen one I have been dreaming of for years......Shinji raised by Jay and Silent Bob! SNUGINS! (If you don't know who they are....WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF ROCK HAVE YOU BEEN SLEEPING UNDER?!) I challenge someone to make it so! (I so hope someone like Inortal or Ozzalos does it.)

Oh and I am still working on The Adventures Of Author and Shadow (don't bother googling it, you won't find it.) Ron! So HA!


	3. Author's Note2

Ok...I lied, I am soooooo updating Adventures of Author and Shadow: Evagelion Style (and stop bitching about the spelling error Ron!) I just read it and saw how totally awesome it was. (you can still adopt it though just keep author and shadow the same

Author: is a calm smart guy that doesn't let anything phase him. Always with a can of beer that appears from thin air (he has no clue where it comes from but doesn't care.) Has more power then God (maybe because he created the gods....) and is very loyal to his friends.

Shadow: A Giant Perv. That's it.........Fine I'll add more. (grumble) Despite being perverted, he actually sees women as equel to men and despises rapists and men who abuse women. Acts like an idiot for the most part. He is actually very intelligent and loyal. He will lay the greatest of beat downs on those who harms his friends and is constantly looking after the weak. Author constantly calls him a big soft hearted father due to the fact he keeps picking up orphans from the streets and helps raise them when not traveling through dimensions with his friends. He is currently looking into how women can summon giant ass mallet's (called Mallet-Sama) as well as where they store them. (He believes they hide them between their boobs.)

The pairing for the story was Author/Misato and Shadow/Akagi

Shinji got Asuka.

It also x-over allot of other anime (Shinji,Author, and Shadow travel through dimensions before going and during Tokyo-3)


End file.
